Hi-Def Drabbles
by Agent Glitch
Summary: A collection of twenty-six very short drabbles with almost no connection to each other. Happy birthday, Mo! Contains MoGlitch, MoTaye, and a bit of Lil'Glitch.


**Absolutely random, short drabbles that have absolutely no connection to each other. Some are MoGlitch, MoTaye, and some are just plain nothingness. Some have Lil' Glitch because they can be cute :3**

**Happy birthday Mo!**

**Update: OMG I forgot Q?! Thanks for telling me sarge1130, I feel terrible now =A=**

_Ailments_

Mo watched Glitch as the prodigy struggled with his coughing. He picked a thermometer and handed it to the ailing protégé, sighing. Glitch took it and thanked Mo before using it.

Saying a brief goodbye, Mo walked out the door and exited the apartment they shared. He shoved his hands into his pockets and exhaled in defeat. How exactly was he supposed to cause a sensation at the subways later if Glitch couldn't show up?

_Wait a minute... _didn't he notice that grin on Glitch's face when he left? That sneaky grin? That – _apparently _– _faked _cough that Mo could hardly distinguish from real ones?

That day, Glitch ended up with Lego-worn-out feet.

_Brofist_

"YEA!" Glitch yelled rather childishly when he had _finally _won against Mo. "Beginners luck," teased the older dancer. Glitch groaned, "No way!"

"Yes way," Mo shot back. He grabbed his controller with a confident smile. "Another match just to prove it, Nano?"

The prodigy grumbled. "Fine," he said with a roll of his nephrite jade eyes. He picked up his own controller and glared competitively at his older brother. Mo sighed. He offered his fist to the kid, and they brofisted. Mo thought for a moment.

"If you lose... you're staying off my laptop for a week!"

"You're on."

That gaming night had gone crazy. Both of them were on the edges of their seats, eager to prove to the other that they were better. Until finally, Glitch lost by only so few points that it had him raging on and on.

Unfortunately for Mo, he woke up finding his laptop password-locked for the _fifth _time that month.

_Concentration_

"Do it. Now."

Glitch shook his head, making Mo even more frustrated. Ever since he gave Glitch this new game, the prodigy never got off the gaming seat. Soon they were off to a mini dance-off at Flash4ward's Tee Off, and Mo was intent on showing them what Hi-Def was made of.

But right now, Hi-Def was just made of a determined dancer and a crazed gamer that wouldn't do as told.

He sighed and gave up, pulling Glitch out of the seat, forcibly removing his headphones and dragging the kid over to their practice room. Glitch kept yelling as if he was being dragged to his death.

"Let's get this over with," he said in defeat at last. Mo nodded, and then played a song. Once he saw Glitch recognize the intro, he laughed. The kid had a disbelieving look on his face.

"No, I am not going to dance to this."

Toxic.

"I'm just playing with you," Mo said with a grin. He flipped a switch on the boombox and the song switched to a better one; Daft Punk were _so _their style.

"Concentrate, or you're dancing to Toxic for real."

The humiliation the prodigy felt was unfathomable that day.

_Darkness_

"Nice. Blackout." Mo poked his head out of his room door, seeing a displeased Glitch hold two flashlights in his hand. The prodigy tossed one to Mo. "Thanks," said the older of the two.

Glitch looked _utterly _disappointed because of the fact that he couldn't play just yet. So while Mo lit candles across the apartment room, Glitch just toyed with Mo's laptop. "Careful," Mo warned, "or the batteries will run out before ya know it."

Glitch rolled his eyes. The prodigy plugged in his headphones and Mo facepalmed. Why was this kid so hard to teach?!

Dear God, why?

_Envy_

"You may have won this round, but we'll kick you out next time!" hollered an infuriated Glitch while Mo tried his best to drag the jealous protégé away from The Warzone.

Mo, in his DCI outfit, yanked Glitch's neck collar and spun him, holding the kid by his shoulders. "Nanobyte, _calm down, _for goodness' sake!"

The prodigy's fast breathing didn't stop; in fact, it quickened. "But they–"

"Look here, they didn't cheat. They won fair and square, so stop making such a big deal about it. Once ya bring 'em Riptide dancers down good, we'll be back in the game."

He stopped protesting. A deep blush appeared on his cheeks. "Okay."

_Faintness_

"See ya, kid." Mo closed the door to Glitch's room. He noticed the faint spark of uncertainty glow in the green eyes before the door was completely shut.

Even now, Mo wondered why Glitch could look so lost from time to time. Sometimes he would do or say things that Mo simply couldn't understand. What was wrong with this protégé?

Mo loved Glitch as a brother; he was just like family. Maybe even more. He didn't like seeing Glitch in pain. Whenever that familiar look of loss appeared in his eyes, Mo knew something had come up.

Did Glitch like him too?

_Greenery_

Mo found Glitch trying to apply his contact lenses to his eyes. "Need help?" offered the older B-Boy. Glitch shook his head and tried to put the tiny circle on his left eye.

The process was taking a long time. Mo didn't know why Glitch wanted to hide his green eyes. They were such a nice, lustrous color. However, they didn't really match any of his other outfits, so he probably didn't like their flash of color.

Once he had _finally _managed to get them on, Glitch surprised Mo by jumping onto the couch beside him. Mo almost screamed. Laughing, Glitch pulled at Mo's sleeve playfully. Mo found this rather amusing and let the kid tug at him until Mo finally gave Glitch what he wanted: a chance at gaming.

_Harmless_

Mo sat down on the couch. Glitch looked at him quizzically. "What?" the prodigy asked innocently.

The older Hi-Def dancer didn't reply and started laughing. "You pulled it off, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Glitch said proudly, now that it looked like Mo was actually glad that he had pranked Rasa. "Who knew the doofus was scared of fish."

Mo leaned in closer. "What exactly did you do? All I saw was Rasa running away from the Headquarters like a dog with its tail on fire."

Glitch lifted his hand, which was curled up in a fist. He slowly opened it, revealing a small, harmless fish. Mo smiled, pulling Glitch's hair gently. "You prankster," he said fondly.

_Innovative_

Mo backflipped, earning a loud applause. Following this, Glitch turned around, and the two kept up with the beat, harmonizing with the music. Their creativity kept the crowds cheering, until at last the song was over.

Doing their special handshake, ending in a chest bump, the two Hi-Def dancers had wide smiles on their faces. During their freestyle, Glitch had managed to pull off an interesting freestyle, impressing Mo. The dance mentor was definitely relieved.

They finished the day with another hard dance, then returned home. "You go ahead," Mo said, seeing Glitch strap on his neon green helmet and putting on full skateboard gear. The Asian prodigy nodded, obediently mounting the board and skating away.

Mo wondered why the little prodigy liked skateboarding so much.

Perhaps it had something to do with his past?

_Joker_

Today was Mo's payback on Glitch. While the unsuspecting prodigy was sleeping, Mo has scribbled all over his face, plus locked Glitch's door with a key. He had also scattered Legos throughout the floor. The key had been left in its place, so Glitch couldn't go out by picking the lock. Mo's plan was to leave Glitch there for hours.

When Glitch was awake, Mo heard a _very _loud, angry scream from Glitch's room. He sounded like he was in hysterics. "Let me out, for goodness' sa – _ow! _That _hurt! _MO!"

Mo didn't let him out until Glitch slipped a spider from under the door.

_Kindling_

Having a dance-off against Flash4ward was one of Mo's favorite things to do. He hated admitting his crush on Taye just yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the competition.

Glitch wouldn't show a soft side when dancing, and neither would Mo. So Hi-Def did their best to win, and they were dancing to Lights. It was no easy dance, which was why they tried their best.

Being a Hi-Def song didn't mean that Lights was easily conquered. Once Glitch pulled off the winning move and they were announced as the winner, Mo couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for Taye.

He ended up flirting with her and getting a better result than he thought he would.

_Longing_

Mo smiled, watching the tiny, sleeping form of his protégé. It was just so cute to watch him rest, even if it was just on the couch. His eyes were closed, his hair slowly drooping over his forehead. The green streak was fading and would need to be re-colored, but that didn't matter to Mo just yet.

He longed for something _more; _just being dance partners wasn't enough for him. He slowly stroked Glitch's cheek. It had a rosy, sweet tint on it. He was just precious.

Glitch mumbled in his sleep. It was one of the most adorable details Mo had noticed about the prodigy. _I love you, _Mo thought softly.

_Match_

With a look on his face, Mo noticed Glitch smash his controller buttons like crazy. "What up, Lil' Man?" Mo asked. Glitch shook his head and had his eyes glued to the screen. Mo gave up and walked closer to Glitch, then twisted some of the prodigy's hair with a finger. "Hey!" Glitch protested, trying to yank his hair back.

Mo just smiled. He peeked at what Glitch was playing. "If you're not at the dance practice room in ten minutes, I'll..." he paused for a moment, then dug his match from his pocket. Glitch laughed. "No way!"

"Try me."

"Fine."

_Next-up_

While Mo was putting on his hoodie for a DCI meeting, Glitch struggled with his suspenders. Mo finished by rolling up his sleeves neatly, then watched in amusement as Glitch messed with his hair. The prodigy kept fussing until about twenty minutes. "About time," Mo said, laughing. Now they were to get to DCI Headquarters.

Mo wanted to take the trains this time – and not the usual way. He took Glitch up to a bridge that overlooked the railways. He waited for a train, while Glitch kept mumbling to himself, unsure.

"Get ready, G."

"Mo, I'm not sure if I wanna do this."

"Come on, you know you do."

Once they actually got to the HQ, Glitch began muttering useless syllables as if the train had run over him. The experience must have shaken him more than Mo thought it would.

_Oblivion_

Mo watched as Glitch took out a carton of milk and poured it into his cereal bowl. He couldn't help but hide a grin. "What?" asked Glitch. Mo shook his head, chuckling. "Nada."

Glitch looked suspicious, but at least he didn't notice the pink streak on his hair that Mo had applied last night. Now Mo could only wait.

While Mo practiced, Glitch still had this dreading look on his face. In the end, Glitch screamed so loud that Mo almost dropped his jaw. "MO!"

The African-American laughed. "Your fault for being so oblivious."

_Planning_

When preparing for a dance-off, strategy played a very important role.

Mo was worn out, trying to get him and Glitch back into sync. Somehow, Glitch had become tired and sore lately that Mo could hardly make the prodigy do anything. Sometimes the African-American had to pull him out of the couch and shake him awake.

Glitch was becoming reluctant to dance lately. Mo couldn't understand why. So he gave up and dragged Glitch back to the couch. Mo saw Glitch's eyes widen in confusion. "Wha..."

"Maybe _this _will get you up and dancing?" Mo suggested, then pressed his lips against Glitch's.

They didn't end up practicing anything.

_Quirky_

While Mo was chatting with Bodie, Angel, and MacCoy, Glitch was busy playing with their Xbox console. He kept smashing his buttons again, so loud that Mo almost yelled in annoyance. The African-American grunted loudly and grabbed Glitch's headphones and used them to play a loud song on his playlist. He kept turning up the volume until Glitch's yelling was finally subdued.

Finally, Mo asked, "What were you doing back there?" when Glitch almost dropped the controller, laying low. He looked sideways at Mo, before saying almost innocently, "Trying a cheat code."

"Makes sense, 'cause you do that all the time," Mo teased.

_Rouge_

The two Hi-Def B-Boys were painting the walls of Toprock Avenue. The two were having a great time, despite Glitch continuously asking about his hair. With tons of spray cans at their disposal, they could whip up a masterpiece before they learned the era's dance technique.

Once they were done, Glitch stepped back to admire the art. A couple people turned interested heads towards the Hi-Def duo. Mo sighed, seeing his protégé even more excited than ever. The Glitch looked like he was about to burst with pride before anything even started. He pulled Glitch closer, saying, "Now before you get too smug, let's start this up now so you can get that fish for Rasa like you wanted."

"I heard that," a familiar voice from Boomy interrupted.

_Scourge_

While Mo was practicing his dance, Glitch was lying on the couch somewhere, moaning loudly about how bored he was. The sounds were finally enough to get Mo out and drag his prodigy somewhere else.

He took the kid out for a ride that day. Mo grabbed his own skateboard, dusty after a while without use, and told Glitch to do the same.

Mo took Glitch to one of the most hardcore courses he could find. Glitch's jaw dropped right away, and the next thing they knew Glitch was going crazy, leaping over obstacles and moving faster than a silver bullet.

_What a scourge he'll be, _Mo thought.

_Terror_

Mo sighed. Watching Glitch run away from Bodie – whom Glitch had just pranked – was both a pleasure and a time consumer. The prodigy looked like he was running like the world depended on him. And Bodie looked like he was chasing a serial killer, which Glitch was, in a way. If pranks could murder, Glitch was the ultimate assassin.

Somehow, Bodie caught up with Glitch and grabbed the Asian's wrist, twisting it and bringing Glitch down like a karate master. _Ouch, _Mo thought.

From the distance that Bodie was at, the lifeguard yelled, "You should've trained him better!"

_Unison _

Mo had to sit and assess Glitch's dance moves, after Rasa had commented on the prodigy losing concentration. It was true that Glitch wouldn't get any moves down willingly, so Mo tried to ask Glitch what was wrong.

"It's T," Glitch confessed at last. "We just aren't working out right these days..."

_So that's it, _Mo realized. He offered Glitch a seat beside him, then kept waiting as Glitch tried to get his puzzled mind together again. With a few tips from Mo, Glitch managed to get his swag back.

Hopefully that would be enough to impress Lil'T. Mo thought they were pretty adorable together.

_Velocity _

Riding atop a train again, Glitch had grown to enjoy the speed they were going at. His hair was pressed again his head by the rushing wind. When one spoke, the other could hardly hear. The noise was so loud and exhilarating that they promised to do it again.

Once they arrived at the subways, they jumped off before anyone could notice. Mo smiled. Hi-Def were going to cause another sensation here, wouldn't they? Glitch looked like he agreed. The prodigy's eyes glimmered, clenching and unclenching his fists. Even Mo's heart felt like it would burst out of his ribcage, even though he had often taken the trains.

Velocity was amazing.

_Wanted_

His eyes glittered with disbelief, Mo could only watch as Taye approached him. Even now, he could see from the corner of his eyes, two young dancers, one a prodigy and the other a sassy little diva, hiding sneaky grins. The two must have set this up for him.

Taye smiled. From the way she walked, it was clear that she was flirting with him, like Mo had always done to her too. Somehow, that night, he ended up holding her gently in his arms, cradling her softly.

Suddenly a light flashed from behind the couple.

Glitch held up a camera, and Lil'T held up her phone. "Blackmail," they both giggled sneakily.

_Xenophobic_

When Mo was questioned by Glitch, he was about to answer, but the prodigy quickly swerved to one side and confronted a beginner dancer that barely understood anything. "Hold up, hold up, hold up," he began. Mo tried to stop his protégé, but he didn't listen. "You spyin' for the Glitterati? Tryna jack our swag?"

The hostility that burned from within the kid surprised Mo. He had always thought Glitch was easygoing, but he supposed that he was wrong to assume such a thing so quickly. He sighed. _Let the kid tell 'em how it's done, _he decided, barely having a voice in the conversation anyway.

At least they ended up with a new dancer to rep with.

_Yell_

"MO!" Glitch hollered, while Mo kept the hair dye bottle out of reach on a high shelf.

Mo didn't care and only grabbed Glitch a can of Coke from the shelf. "This whatchu want, Nano?" he asked with a smile. Glitch grunted. "Not funny." But he still took the Coke. But instead of drinking it, he shook the can... and sprayed the contents on Mo for the third time that week.

"Alright, FINE! Have your dye!" Mo said, laughing in defeat. He grabbed the bottle and almost gave it to Glitch – before throwing it to the couch, racing forward, grabbing it again, and rushing out the door just to make Glitch even angrier.

_Zephyr_

The gentle spring breeze had Mo and Glitch take a walk. However, a slight rain had then rushing back home. Glitch in particular thought of this as a race, having Mo running after the little Nanobyte. Dripping wet once they got home, Glitch complained about his hair while Mo simply changed his jacket, having been well sheltered by only his clothing.

Mo took a bottle of water and carefully dribbled it's contents all over an already-wet Glitch. The prodigy commented, "Honestly!"

Mo laughed. He took out his laptop whole Glitch struggled, until suddenly something very cold hit him in the head.

He saw Glitch hold a tray if ice in his hand. "Snowball fight!" he yelled, obviously not having enough of winter. Mo yelled at Glitch.

"You're kidding me, come _on!_"


End file.
